A Door that Opens Part 19
Previous: A Door that Opens Part 18 Her scythe sliced deep into the plane of existence. Slowly she dragged her scythe across the fabric of matter and opened up a very dark portal, and her tear began to get huge. Alice tried to stop her, but she could not get any closer. The tear unleashed a wind that pushed her far back, toppling her and even making her drop her vorpal blade. Alice got back to her feet, grabbing her blade and holding it up as she saw what was coming through the tear. It was a terror, a horrific giant made of layers of molded flesh, its bones showing through the skin on most of its body. Its hollow eyes glared at Alice, and began to step toward her. '' '''Chio:' Busoshoku: Chio Ryuuhono HANDOU!!!!! from far back toward the giant zombie, his leg encased in blue flames. As he struck the giant's cheek, its face blaired with flames that began to waste away even its bones. Alice: '''Chio! smiled, but her smile turned to a look of horror as the Queen began to flake her own skin from her body, more and more her beautiful visage became a grim, white, putrid skin. '''Queen: a laugh at the giant's burned face You haven't even begun to fight me! Come the wretched horde! The rift in the fabric of space brought about more card soldiers. All of them with skullfaces, dead flesh covering their bodies, and screams of hunger as they began to rush out of the portal in droves. Chio landed on his feet as he looked at them all, and then looked up at the giant, who was regaining its bearing, and looking directly at Chio. It brought up its gigantic, decayed arms and began to bring them down on both Chio and Alice who stood very close together. Spider Rinji: Mewhahahahaha! This is my lucky day! giant spider leg came forward and knocked the giant for a wallop, causing it to stumble straight back into a part of the castle wall that was still technically standing, despite most of it being ruined. Mewhahahaha! Rinji Amimono! gathered up spit in his mouth and spat it out at the giant, causing a very strong web to pin him against the wall itself. But that was when Rinji could feel something that was like bugs crawling up his legs, he looked to see zombie cardknights scaling his bug arms and stabbing into them as much as they could. He began to shake them off, but they were everywhere. Thousands of them began to swarm out of the portal, all of them holding maces, morning stars, bastard swords, clubs, and other barbaric weapons. Usagi: Itoryuu: Concentrating OTEN!!!! forward, her sword making the scribbling movement, but her visage became entirely blurred, then suddenly stopped and unleashed a burst of scribbling sword energy that sliced all in its path, and then spread into seperate slices, all of them traveling in several different directions, until they ended, that was when they burst into four different explosions, causing the fall to at least two hundred of the zombie cards. But there were far too many of them. Even with Chio fighting his hardest, he was too tired from his exertion of taking out the other huge army of Cardknights. Still, he fought on as hard as he possibly could. Nikk sliced and diced with her new found blade, cutting down weapons and soldiers alike. Once she found that there was enough of a space between them, she put her hands together with the blade between them. '' '''Nikk:' Osore! body burst apart, blood going everywhere and her skin hanging from the monstrosity that she summoned. It was a flesh golem, it instantly tore its gigantic hands into any Card Zombie near it and crushed them into nothing but dead skin. As it ran forward, Nikk stood there and watched it with a stone-cold face gazing at it. Alice: This power, it really isn't of this world, is it? turned to the now dead-skinned Queen who stood in a grim, black dress, her eyes were bleeding and her teeth were absolutely razor sharp. You are a Banshee, of the Nightmare World. How did you come to Wonderland? Queen: Your curious nature is understandable, but you and your friends shall die before the knowledge will benefit you. So please, die in peace. mouth began to emit a bright, blazing light from it as she emitted a strange, backwards screaming noise that began to get louder, but she was interrupted as explosions blasted through her zombie army, they fell in droves as what sounded like a machine gun began to mow them down. All eyes turned to the ship on the shore of the river that blasted through the house that stood in front of it so that it could get a good shot. The front of the ship was fitted with a seven-barrel gatling gun, and it blaired with bullets flying out of, very loudly. The zombies started to advance on the ship quickly, but more and more armaments began to appear and shoot them completely down. Rinji was the first to notice the figure on top of the ship that stood with a missile launcher on his back. Spider Rinji: Ricky! Mewhahahahahaha! I was wondering when you'd show up! Ricky: Hey guys! a close zombie with a side-arm pistol as it advanced Sorry I'm late. Did I miss anything? A Door that Opens Part 20 Category:The Other Side Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Stories Category:One Piece Stories